


People Who Looked For Me

by cinnacoffi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unbeta'd, not graphic at all though, really light mentions of blood, this is like 10 words rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnacoffi/pseuds/cinnacoffi
Summary: Severely short drabble centered around a mafia AU.





	

His shoulder was cold, almost unbearably so, he could feel liquid spread across his left side soak through his suit. He really couldn’t process anything but that seeping feeling, belatedly he came to the realization that it was his own blood. Pressed face down against the pavement wasn't the most comfortable position for him to be in right now, then again was there anyway to be comfortable with a bullet lodged into your shoulder?

 

The alleyway felt eerily calm, as if he was the only man in existence at the moment. His rapid breathing was the first sound he had noticed, somewhere in the back of his mind the phrase ‘ _shock_ ’ vaguely registered.

 

He was so taken aback by the fact that he had actually been shot that Doyoung couldn’t even begin to entertain the idea of running from the impending danger.

 

The sluggish pace of the footsteps behind him were mocking. Each step in time with the sinking realization that this was it, he finally lost.

 

The numbness was wearing off faster than he would’ve liked, suddenly all he could focus on was the piercing pain in his shoulder and unforgiving hands holding his arms behind his back. A hand was soon pulling on his hair, tugging his head back and exposing his jugular, the exchange was uncomfortably primal. He didn’t need to look up to see who his captor was, Jung Jaehyun was infamous among the districts. Doyoung had dealt with him before, this game of cat and mouse between them was nothing new. What was new however, was Doyoung being stupid enough to get caught.The wolfish grin he was met with when he finally looked up made his heart catch in his throat.

 

His newfound gift of visual clarity granted Doyoung a detailed sight of Jaehyun’s face. The dim lighting of the moon doesn’t do him justice. From what Doyoung could see there was dry blood lightly sprinkled across his white dress shirt, it wasn’t either of theirs, that much he knew. The dimples Jaehyun sported stood out as always, and his eyes, slightly obstructed by his dark hair, were dilated.

 

By now he could feel cold sweat run down his temple, the pure concentrated fear overtaking him left a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

“You can't imagine how happy I am right now Doyoung.” Jaehyun was practically purring into the side of his neck, the unwelcome heat making Doyoung jerk slightly at the intrusion.

 

Jaehyun dragged Doyoung up, he’s on his knees first before the grip behind his arms and hair is used to raise him and he’s finally standing. Or what's supposed to resemble standing, the blood loss is getting to him and Doyoung starts to feel his head swim. He's pulled to Jaehyun’s chest easily, like a rag doll.

 

“It’s just you and me..”

 

The words are said so tenderly Doyoung has a hard time accepting the fact that this was happening. That the hand running softly through his scalp, petting him, belonged to Jaehyun.

 

His vision began to give way, slumped against Jaehyun, Doyoung felt himself wishing for sleep. They were putting on some sick imitation what could be mistaken for two lovers embracing each other.

 

When Doyoung starts to feels lips pressed against the side of his face, he closes his eyes, and drifts.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I have no idea if I'll continue/adapt this. Ive just had this scene of Doyoung bleeding out like this while hes pressed to the cold hard ground playing over and over again for a few weeks now lol.


End file.
